There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,669 a shielding means for such a surface mounted connector, which is generally known as a "Miniature Circular DIN Type Connector," the shielding means comprising a first shield which encloses the top and sides of the body of the surface mounted connector, and a further, internal shield, which is of circular cross-section and which has a flared mouth for receiving said externally shielded socket. Also, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,525 a shield for a surface mounted connector of the type under discussion, the shield comprising a front plate which is adapted to be secured to the body of the surface mounted connector and which has a central circular socket access opening from the periphery of which project a series of spring fingers for making electrical contact with the shielding of said socket. Additional shielding would be required if the surface mount connector needed to be further shielded.